To Be A Krimzon Guard
by AlphonseElric411
Summary: Willow is starting her first day of training to be a KG the biggest problem: She's a girl. Every girl before her has quit on the first day Her commanding officer Torn heard to be one of the toughest. how will she survive?


Ch1: To Make An Impact

_Oh no I'm gonna be late on the first day! _

Willow was sprinting down the streets in an attempt to get to the KG training base. She was praying to the precursors that she made it on time. She didn't want to look bad to her commander Torn, whom is rumored to be one of the toughest commanders to get. Also the fact she's a girl was not going to help the cause. The only other girl she had ever heard of in the guard was Ashelin but that was only because he dad was the freaking Barron! Normally is a girl joined the guard would chicken out on the first day. Willow felt that she was different though. She had a goal, a dream even, that she was going to be one of the top KG's out there!

The reason Willow's late is because she couldn't find her outfit that she had for that specific day. Her brother, James who was a former KG until he lost his arm fighting some metal heads, had helped her pick it out for this specific day. A blue, short sleeve, zip up jacket with dark red trim and collar that came up to her chin and that cut off just below her breasts and a black tank top under it. She had blue fingerless gloves that came a little bit above her elbows and strap on metal plates for her lower arms and shoulders. Her pants were a lighter shade of blue and her boots were a pair of her brother's old boots that fit her. She also had an eco pistol but she left it at home. James always told her the outfit went well with her light brown with brick red streaks hair and it brought out her icy blue eyes.

Willow was finally at the base and ran in, found her unit and stood in line. She sighed a long sigh of relief; she had made it on time. She started looking around and noticed that there was a lot of bigger guys there and no other girls. Willow then noticed there was a bunch of snickering and looking…at her. She knew why but it still freaked her out a bit.

One guy came forward, "What's this hmmm? A little girl? How did you sneak in here? Just how old are you 15, 16?"

"I'm 25," Willow replied calmly. Best to try not to start anything.

"25? HA! You look way to young! But then again it probably doesn't matter you wont be here tomorrow anyway," the man walked away laughing. A bunch of other guys laughed with him.

"I will be here tomorrow, and the next day, and everyday after! I'll never drop out, I'm different from all those other girls!" Willow then tensed up cause she just realized that she called him out.

He turned around, "Different huh? And how is that?" He started walking back towards Willow. He got right in her face so that Willow could smell his rancid breath. "Are you not afraid little girl? Or are you just hiding the fact that you're terrified?"

"The only thing I'm terrified of is dieing from your horrid breath." She knew she was going to regret that.

"Why you-" He swung at Willow and she dodged it.

She knew she couldn't match is strength but she had the speed to dodge it all. Every swing was a miss. She began smirking more and more every miss. The man's face just grew redder and redder. Everyone around stopped what they were doing to observer the fight and they were all getting really into it! Some were cheering for her some for the guy. They all got so into it that none noticed when Torn, their commanding officer, walked into the room.

He cut his way through the crowed and right to the middle to see what all the commotion was about. He saw Willow and the man fighting in the center, "What the hell are you two doing?" He shouted.

Willow stopped and looked over at Torn and he looked ticked. Then a force hit her in the nose knocking her to the ground and she let out a wail. She didn't hesitate to get back up holing her now bloody and possibly broken nose. She held back tears as Torn glared at them. Torn was a taller but rather skinny man but with a bigger torso. He had short brown dread locks and a tattooed face like all KG's get at one point.

His arms were crossed and he was looking at both of them. Torn turned to the man first, "What is your name?"

"It's, uh, Cray sir." He straitened up and stood at attention.

Torn then looked at Willow, "And yours?"

"Willow sir." She stood at attention still holing her bloody nose.

Torn looked at the crowed now, "Let these two be an example. Never fight out of training," he walked over to Willow and pulled down her arm holding her nose, "or stupid crap like this happens. Truthfully after today I don't expect many of you back," he looked right at Willow as he said that, "Especially after the hell you're going to see today. Now get back in line, but not you two. You two are going to be front and center so I can keep an eye on you." He walked away from them, "I'm not wasting my time teaching you how to march so you better pick it up from others quickly"

Willow moved to her new spot and wiped off her nose. James had taught her proper marching so she wasn't worried. She always sang a little cadence in her head when she marched, left, left, left right left. They marched to what looked to be a gym but had a huge, dangerous looking obstacle coarse in the middle. They walked past it to a room in the back.

Torn halted them in the back of the room and then he headed to the center, "I want to see if any of you have any combat skill. You will all fight me one at a time. You are not to hold back because I'm not going to hold back either. Start in the front, left to right."

The man in the corner, a very muscular guy, walked up. He stood in front of Torn. Torn said begin and the guy swung at his head but Torn dodged it. He then turned and kicked the guy in the face. The man flew down, his face now bloody. Torn walked over to him and told him to return and called the next guy up. Every guy that got called up all made the same mistake, always let your opponent make the first move, and they all left bloody and broken. James had taught her to let him make the first move for this special occasion. Willow observed Torn's actions closely. It finally got to Cray. He walked up and confronted Torn and when Torn said begin. Cray was shaking and sweating but like the rest swung and misted and Torn uppercut him, kicked him in the side, then hopped up and nailed him in the neck. Willow knew he was going hard on him because of the fight and the same was about to happen to her. Cray returned back to line bloody and Willow saw the small tears in his eyes. Willow was next.

She stayed calm and walked up to Torn. She stood a bit back from him. When Torn said begin she stood there. Torn looked at her, "Are you going to attack or are you to scared to move?"

"No sir," Willow responded calmly.

"Then what is it?"

"Always let your opponent make the first move sir." She swore she saw Torn smile.

"Very well," Torn Punched at her but she dodged it and saw his knee coming up and put her hands on it to help push herself out of the way. She continued dodging for a while when Torn stopped, "Why won't you attack me?"

Willow gulped, "Because I am weak and wouldn't hurt you."

"What did you expect to do just dodge everything?" He began attacking again, "Hit me if you find another opening."

Willow began dodging everything again then found an opening. She punched at his shoulder but then Torn grabbed her arm, kneed her in the gut then flipped her onto her back. It hurt like crazy but Willow held any sign of pain in. She rolled over and coughed up blood. She wasn't about to give up. Torn walked over to her. Before he said anything she spun and kicked his legs from under him and made him fall. Willow jumped back and Torn caught himself and stood up. While he was standing up Willow went for his gut but Torn grabbed her arm and turned it behind her and then did the same to her other arm.

Torn got his face right beside Willow's, "That was a dirty move."

Willow could feel his breath on her neck, "You let your guard down it was the perfect opportunity to attack."

Torn pushed her down to the ground, "Get back in line."

While still on the ground Willow smirked to herself then put on a strait face and walked back to her place in line. She had made her impact.

Torn went through every other guy some better than the others some worse all lost. After Torn had beaten up on everyone they left and went back into the gym. They walked over to the track and stopped, "First row on the track and line up at the starting line. Four laps is a mile on this track. You must run a lap and try to come in first no matter what the only dirty play here is to kill one another. Go!"

Willow already hated the rules because she knew they were all going to gang up on her. She ran and looked all around at the same time. The first to come towards her was Cray. He got right beside her and attempted to trip her. Willow jumped and kicked him in the chest then ram off. She didn't see the next guy come up from behind her and he pushed her down then jumped over her but Willow grabbed his leg and made him take a face plant then she ran off. This race was messed up because all the guys were attacking her instead of each other. Also what was she supposed to do to the guy in front of her! One lap was finished and Cray was back this time for blood. He ran then stopped in front of her and uppercut her in the gut she coughed up blood onto his arm then fell over. Cray ran off and the next guy kicked her while she was getting up which knocked her down again. She finally got back up and another guy came up from behind her and went to punch her. She dodged it and punched him in the face. She was getting mad. The guys face became bloody and she kicked his legs knocking him over and ran off. She came up behind the guy that kicked her. She ran beside him and a little ahead then jumped up and kicked him in the face and ran off. Cray was next. Without hesitation she came up behind him and grabbed him by the neck and squeezed. He stopped and began gasping for air. Willow let go and knocked him to the ground.

She was now halfway though the third lap when she caught up with the guy in first. She ran passed him and kept going not caring but she knew what to do now. She had to listen to footsteps coming up on her. The guy she had just passed was coming up on her. When he got close Willow stopped and punched him in the gut and he doubled over. She then ran off beginning the fourth lap. Someone else was coming up on her again. She glanced back and saw it was Cray, this guy didn't know how to give up but then again neither did she. When he got close she stopped and ducked and kicked at his feet. Cray jumped and kicked her in the face. Of course it hurt but Willow was after Cray's own blood. She kicked up and hit his jaw and heard a loud crack. Cray fell over and wailed. She broke his jaw. Willow sprinted to the end to discover that while her and Cray were fighting someone had passed them and finished first. Willow was second and now extremely bloody. She clenched her teeth and returned to her spot in line.

When everyone had finished and was back in line Torn walked over to Cray, "Go home."

Cray's eyes widened. He couldn't talk because of his broken jaw but you knew he wanted to know why.

"If anything is broken in the first week you are to be sent home and never return to this unit. You can re-sign up when you are all healed however. Now leave."

Cray glared at Willow then left.

At least she didn't have to put op with him anymore. The rest of the rows ran their miles and attacked each other and one would always prevail. There were a few more broken bones and a few more sent home. But then when they were done they marched to an empty room and with a door at the other end.

Torn turned and stood in front of everyone, "Do any of you have a close relative in the guard?" a few guys raised their hands' "Do any of you have a close relative that used to be in the guard?" Willow was the only one to raise her hand. "Who is it?"

Willow put her hand down, "My older brother James. He was forced to retire after he lost his arm in a battle with metal heads."

Torn walked up to her, "I know your brother."

Willow was shocked. James had never said anything about Torn before.

Torn continued, "We were both in the same unit and same age. We went to that battle together and I watched him loose his arm. It was a disgusting site. The metal head bit his arm and began ripping it off. His blood was spurting out everywhere and the sickening noises it made as the arm left the body. His bone was sticking out of the arm the metal head had taken. I was the one who carried him away to the doctors. Did he ever tell you about that?"

Willow felt sick thinking about what Torn had just said, "No. He was traumatized for about a year after that. He never told me how I just knew it was in battle from the doctors. I never knew about you ether. He hates the thought of me here but he knows he can't stop me."

"I remember at one time he told me he had a little sister a couple years younger than him and that you had no parents."

"Yes he was ten a was eight. I barley knew them when they died from a metal head attack. We were hidden so they didn't find us. I joined that guard after all of that to help stop the metal heads so that nothing like that would ever happen again."

Torn nodded. He walked back in front of everyone, It is required that I show you these next two days so that if it scares you, you can leave on the first day. The first room is pictures from battles and the second is movie clips that were never released to the public. I won't look down on you if you get sick it's natural. Just please do it in a wastebasket. Follow me and feel free to get out of formation and look around.

We waked in and it was a room full of pictures and reports all discussing to look at. Willow broke out like everyone else and started looking at one of a decapitated man and started reading the report. Then someone put their hand on her shoulder and made her jump and turn around, it was Torn.

"I think you should see something. Follow me."

Willow followed him wondering what it was but she though she knew what it would be about and was hopping it had no pictures with it. She didn't know if she could handle it. They walked across the room to one display that someone was at and Torn asked if he could leave them. The man nodded and walked off.

Torn pushed her forward, "You have the right to see this and know all about it." His arm was around her shoulder.

Willow walked up to it she was right, it was her brothers report from when he lost his arm. The first picture was just a normal picture of him and another man before he lost his arm. She recognized the other guy, "That's you isn't it?" she pointed to the other guy in the picture. Torn just nodded. The next picture was the remains of his arm that the metal head didn't eat. Willow started to feel sick and tears coming. The next one was of James in the hellcat covered in blood. She started biting her lip to hold back the tears. Last was him after surgery with his torso all bandaged up. He looked terrible and tortured. Willow began tearing up a bit. She then started reading the report. It talked about how Torn was the one who carried him to the hellcat, then about his condition and his surgery, then his required retirement, and lastly how he only had a younger sister to take care of him in his traumatic state. She couldn't hold it in any longer she started crying. She remembers everything from the first day he returned home he was a nervous wreck and never slept, wouldn't eat for the longest time, and the slightest noise made him crazy. It scared her and many nights she would sit in her room and cry like she was now. She stared at the pictures more, "May I be alone please?" she chocked out.

Torn nodded and walked away.

Willow just stood there crying and looking at the pictures, reading and re-reading the report. Every once in a while someone would walk by but none talked to Willow. She was so spaced out she didn't realize everyone was moving into the second room. Torn walked over and got her and lead her to the other room. Willow didn't pay attention to any of the clips but she heard all the sound. All the screaming and agony the tearing of flesh, and everyone in the room that got sick. She was too distracted by her brother's story to watch any of the clips but when they were over they were lead back to where they started.

They all got back into formation and Torn once again stood in front of everyone.

He looked at us all, "That was it for today. I know it wasn't much but it gives you something to think about. Many of you will not return and no one will look down upon you. Just no this one thing: if you do come back tomorrow there is no turning back. You get your mark tomorrow and you will be looked down upon if you drop out then. I'll see those of you who return tomorrow. Dismissed."

The lines broke apart and everyone began leaving. On her way out she saw Torn watching her and she knew why. She just headed home. She walked slowly down the streets and didn't really want to go home but she knew she had to.

When she walked in James was sitting in the recliner reading a book and looked up to see Willow. His face then turned into a concerning look, "What's wrong?"

Willow looked over at him, "Nothing just Tired it all."

James pointed to the chair across from him and Willow sat. He began to study her face, "Your not tired, something is bugging you. Was it the report room?"

Willow nodded.

"I remember the report room. I didn't get sick but a bunch of people did. I can understand why you're bothered."

"You never told me you knew Torn," Willow said out of nowhere.

James didn't say anything.

"Did you know your story was in that room?" Willow looked up and she had started crying again.

James hung his head, "I see."

Willow got up and went to her room and laid down and cried. She eventually fell asleep.

End Ch:1

A.N. Thank you reader for actually reading this!

That makes you awesome!

I'll try to be better at updating then with Jak II the untold story

Speaking of that

If you were reading that story I'd like you to know I'm not updating it anymore. Didn't like the storyline =/

If you were reading it I believe you have the right to know what happens. It was going to be a three-part story.

Jak II: as the story progresses Sam and Torn create a Father/Daughter like relationship and become really close to each other. Lots o' training. Missions with Jak. And in the end Sam gets kidnapped by the KG and taken to base but when jak goes to save her she's gone and presumed dead. Then Torn gets all sad and stuff and the story is over.

Jak 3: after the first mission with the turret and Kleiver sais the thing about how the top gunner get a prize thingy. Daxter asked where it is and kleiver didn't have it and he calls the top gunner and they run to the gun ignoring jak and them and beats jak's score then they come down and jak discovers that it's Sam and they have a happy reunion! Yay! Then you find out that she's Damos's daughter! =O! and after jak gets back to Haven he doesn't tell Torn he saw Sam but goes back and gets her and surprises him then jak leave right after and Torn and Sam have their ubber happy reunion. Then nothing really happens until the end when you find out, although jak is 18 and she is 15, that Sam is jaks older sister because the kid was her little brother and jak did the whole time travel thing.

Jak x: lolz so I love Sam in jak x here's the pic of her I made .com/gallery/#/d2g1s14 . Ya so that really annoys Torn. Anyway at the beginning when they're drinking the wine she actually sais that she's to young to drink and doesn't get poisoned. And after a few races she begins studying to find the antidote and try to figure out who Mizo was. Well she actually finds out and right as she is about to tell them she gets shot in the back of the head and dies. Eveyone gets all sad and stuff and jak kills Mizo. The end

That's all that happens

Cya next ch!


End file.
